


Midnight Suprise

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I need a good title, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, based on the episode were they go on the school trip to Kyoto, some other characters mentioned - Freeform, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the episode were they go to Kyoto for the field trip and Nagisa and Karma do... Things at night. Totally didn't get this idea from a dream I had *eyes shift back and forth* </p><p>Don't like Yaoi, don't read, and please no hate D:</p><p>Thank you to young-fangirl for the tile name :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Nagisa didn't have this dream but my friend read the original finnished copy and added it in, so I just rolled with it

Nagisa looked up at the clock from his desk 9:40, "Korosensei should be coming into class any minute now" Nagisa though as he tapped his pen on his bottom lip, his thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice from the front of the class "Okay kids, I'm going to start roll ca-" Nagisa didn't pay attention to the rest of Korosensei's sentence, instead he tapped his foot lightly on the ground three times signalling Manami who was under the floor boards waiting to try the newest assassination plan. After hearing the signal Manami quickly ran over were Korosensei normally stands and began the assassination. 

She untied a bunch of ropes that were holding a giant cage down, the cage sat on the roof and the rope went from the roof, through the corridor and under the floor so Korosensei wouldn't see them. Once all the nots were untied the cage fell through the roof breaking it and landed around Korosensei, trapping him, quickly everyone in the class got up, grabbed there guns and went over to the cage now containing Korosensei. When everyone was around the cage Nagisa said "Fire!" And everyone shot up to the roof of the cage "Nice try, but you missed!" Korosensei said, Karma came up to the front of the cage with an evil smile across his face "We didn't miss" he said as he pointed up to a bag now filled with holes that contained the BB's that could kill Korosensei. 

With all the holes in the bag, it broke letting the BB's fall onto Korosensei leaving only a puddle of yellow liquid and the robes he always wore. Everyone in the class started jumping around, cheering and celebrating the success of the assassination, Karma walked over to were Nagisa was standing and said "We did it, we finally killed him!" With a massive smile on his face, Nagisa felt a huge smile creep onto his face as well "Yep, no more assassinating for us" he said as he giggled a bit. Karma stared at his laughing face for a minute before grabbing his chin and smashing there lips together, Nagisa's eyes widened for a little but soon closed them and started to kiss back, ignoring the sounds he heard from everyone else in the class.

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a tiny room with shitty installation "Just a dream" he said to himself "do kids my age even dream about this sort of thing?" he was still on the school field trip to Kyoto in the crappy hotel the E-class got. He put his head back on his pillow and turned to his side so he could try to get back to sleep, he thought about the dream he just had, it was a stupid dream, there is no way that would actually work, Korosensei would dodge the cage and would sense the BB's surrounding him, but Nagisa only focused on the scene were Karma kissed him, he remembers how he swirled his tongue around in his mouth and how he lightly bit his bottom lip making him lightly moan into his mouth. 

Nagisa rolled over on his back to find a tent under his one thin blanket they got on there beds, he didn't even realise he was hard. He sat up to look at the half broken clock on the wall 2:15am, he flopped back down on his back and once again tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't. He was still hard and it was starting to hurt him "if you ignore it, it will go away" he thought to himself, that didn't work either. He would have to get rid of it if he was going to go back to sleep tonight.

He rolled over on his side and slid one hand down his navy blue boxers to lightly stroke his hard dick. He let out a small moan and tightly shut his lips together to stop any loud noises as he started to stroke faster, Nagisa thought back to the dream he had were Karma kissed him and that made his hand go much faster. he let out slightly louder moans as he gently ran his nails up and down his shaft, wiping any pre cum that came out with his thumb.

He continued to go up and down with his hand, going fast at some times and then slowing down when he would make to many loud noises. Nagisa took short breaths whenever he tightened his grip on himself, he tightened his grip all the way up his shaft as me moaned "Karma" a bit to loudly.

He rolled back onto his back and looked at his hard cock as it leaked pre cum, he put his head back on his pillow as his soft blue hair fanned out on it. Nagisa closed his eyes as he started to pump up and down again moaning "Karma" quite a lot. He was close, he could feel his climax, he started to go faster than before as he said "Karma"

"Yea Nagisa" Nagisa heard a familiar voice come from the doorway to his room, he quickly sat up to find Karma leaning on his how closed door, swinging around the knife they were given to kill Korosensei with "K-Karma!" Nagisa almost shouted "W-What are you d-doing in my room?"

"Well, I was going to try and see if I could kill Korosensei while he's sleeping, but that failed so I was going to go back to my room when I heard you say my name, by the way the lock on your door was broken. But onto you" Karma said as he pointed his knife at Nagisa's face from across the room "Why were you masturbating to thoughts about me?"

Nagisa felt like he was going to die of embarrassment "I-I wasn't" he said trying to avoid eye contact with the red head "Really?" Karma asked as he dropped the knife and walked over to Nagisa's bed as he crawled on it, one leg on each side of Nagisa "Because this says otherwise" as the tip of his finger touched the tip of his cock, earning a cute little noise to escape his lips. Karma giggled "I knew you were desperate for me" as he leaned in and kissed Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa kissed back almost instantly, eyes shut closed and moaning a tiny bit. Karma swiped his tongue against Nagisa's bottom lip, soon letting it enter his mouth as it danced around before they were both short on breath. Karma moved his hand down to Nagisa's cock and wrapped his hand over it, going up and down "K-Karm-aaaaah" he couldn't hold back his moan "Do you want me to stop?" Karma asked but Nagisa said "No" almost instantly "Keep going" Karma just grinned as he removed Nagisa's boxers and lowered his hand back down to stroke faster and harder.

Nagisa couldn't control his moans, it felt so good to have Karma's hand run up and down his fully exposed cock, squeezing and going fast and occasionally slow just to tease him . Nagisa was close once again, he was very close, as Karma gave him a hard squeeze Nagisa said between moans "K-Karma... I'm gonna" as he shot the hot liquid onto Karma's face.

Nagisa felt tired and embarrassed "Uh, sorry Karma" 

"It's fine" Karma said with a reassuring smile as he wiped of the cum that was left on his lips.

"Do you want me to help you with yours as well?" Nagisa asked as he pointed to the very noticeable bulge in karma's Pyjama pants "Sure" he responded with trying not to sound to excited.

Nagisa slowly removed Karma's black pants and red boxer's to release his 7inch dick, Nagisa felt a hiss leave karma's mouth, probably from the cold night air. Nagisa wrapped his hand around Karma and started to slowly move up and down, making sure not to hurt him. As he started to go faster he got quite a few moans from Karma as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little bit. Nagisa smeared the pre cum that came from Karma and suddenly wanted to know what he tasted like, Nagisa lowered his head and put his mouth around the tip of Karma's cock and slowly started to go down. 

Karma's eyes widened when he felt Nagisa's mouth go around him, he moaned "Shit N-Nagisa, your so good at this" as he put his hand on Nagisa's blue hair and started to push his head up and down, Nagisa tried to remember everything he saw in the video he watched a couple of weeks ago, he normally won't watch that sort of stuff, but he was home alone one day for 3 1/2 hours and had nothing better to do. 

He tried not to use his teeth at all and swirl his tongue all around him, Karma pushed his head further down, good thing Nagisa does not have a gag reflex. He licked up all the pre cum that came from Karma's tip and could feel him getting closer. With that Karma removed his mouth from his dick puffing like crazy "why'd you stop me?" Nagisa asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I was gonna cum"

"But I thought that was the point of a blowjob"  
"I don't want this to end so soon" as he kissed Nagisa on the lips again and flipped him over on his stomach as he whispered in his ear "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel good!" With a dead sexy voice "Do you have any lube?" Nagisa asked before he actually did anything "of course" as he pulled a small container out of his Pyjama pockets that were on the floor as he coxed two fingers in lube and slowly drove them into Nagisa "Ahhhh" "you okay" Karma asked worried that he hurt the boy "I'm fine... Keep going... Please" Karma didn't need to be told twice, he slowly put the second finger in earning more noises from Nagisa, he could feel him moving his fingers around and stretching him out, eventually Karma hit a spot that made Nagisa see stars "K-Karma, do t-that again" he practically begged. 

Karma hit the same spot over and over again earning loud noises from Nagisa, he was already fully hard again and was lightly stroking himself. Karma added a third finger and started to stretch him out even more, Karma soon removed his fingers "okay your stretched out" he said to the panting boy beneath him "O-Okay" he managed to get out. 

Karma got the lube from the floor and put more than enough on his cock, at least he was being thoughtful. "Okay" He said as he put the tip of his cock in, then slowly started to put the rest in "Fuck!" Nagisa basically yelled out.

"Is it hurting you?" Karma asked, now extremely worried.

"Keep... Going, it feels... Amazing" Nagisa eventually got out.

Karma smiled and went all the way in, starting to thrust in and out, Nagisa started to moan so loud it was close to screaming, Karma made sure to hit his prostate over and over again, he just loves the sounds he makes. Karma moved Nagisa's hand away from his dick and started to pump it while thrusting into him, slowly getting harder and rougher, Nagisa felt himself close to the edge "Karma... I'm close" "me to" after a couple of hard thrusts Nagisa came on his sheets and on his stomach, not long after karma came inside Nagisa, slowly pulling out and rolling next to him.

Both boys lay there panting, covered in cum and now freezing, Karma pulled the blanket over the both of them and rolled over to look at Nagisa and gave him a kiss on his forehead, Nagisa just smiled at him "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Nagisa said all worn out.

"I wanted to be the one to steal your first kiss, but miss Bitch stole it before I could" 

"Well you were the first one to take my virginity" Nagisa said while smiling, he wrapped an arm around Karma's body and went to go to sleep "I love you" Nagisa heard Karma say just before he had fallen asleep, Nagisa kissed Karmas cheek and whispered "I love you to" as he nuzzled into His chest before falling asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Morning guys" Karma said walking into the group everyone else seemed to have formed.

"Good morning everyone" Nagisa said who got there a couple of seconds latter

Everyone slowly looked over at the two boys who had just arrived "wow what's wrong with you guys" apon hearing Karma's words Nagisa looked at everyone's faces, he was right, everyone had dark bags under there eyes "yea what happened, you all have bags under your eyes" Kayano slowly walked out from the group and over to the boys.

"The wall's are as thin as paper guys" the little green head said as he knocked on the wall next to her "We could hear you all night" 

After Nagisa heard this his face went redder than Karma's hair as he ran of faster than anything back to his room.

Karma went back to his room to find Nagisa sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face as he walked closer to the blue head "It's fine, don't listen to what the others say, I personally don't give a fuck what they think, just ignore them" he said, putting his hand on his head. "Can I ask you a question Karma?" Nagisa asked, removing his hands from his face "Sure" karma asked taking a step back.

"Why did you bring lube to a school field trip?" 

 

\- Hitachiin_Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I feel so dirty, but a lot of people wanted to read about Nagisa and Karma having sex (my inbox was filled with these requests :p) hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
